User blog:Lazarus Jack/That sound...
((I couldnt post this on Creepypasta wiki because they are dicks, but whatever. Here is the creepypastaa wrote hope you like it. "Somethings Wrong- Myuuji" )) This is a story that I've never really thought much of until recently, and this is my first time posting here so Please Forgive Me if it is a little all over the place. So i guess i will give a bit of back-story, my name is Jack. At time of writing its been 3 months to the day since I experianced the events i shall re-tell. At the time this happened i was dating a girl named Jess (name changed to hide identity), whom I had been with for a month or so. It was about 1:00 AM and we had gone out to a local coffee house for breakfast. As we are sitting there she tells me that she had invited a few of her friends to join us. I didn't much care for many of her friends, they were all losers in my eyes but i'm nobody to judge really. So as i sit there smoking and drinking my coffee her friends arrive, Caleb and Brandon. Caleb was a short guy, something seemed off about him, it may have been the way he talked or that his face looked slightly alien in nature. His eyes were either to far apart or to high up, i dont know really. Brandon on the other hand was your typical stoner, long greasy hair, stubble for days, and of course the Rastafarian beanie and bracelets. So we all sat there talking, I still just relaxing for the most part as my girl and her two friends tell stories of old times. We sat there for about an hour before they remembered that i was there and tried to include me in the conversation. I'm not really that good around new people, and being slightly jealous of the two guys for taking my girls attention didn't help the situation. So I sat there just kinda nodding and not paying much attention and ask, "So what do you guys wanna do? you came all this way and i doubt you just wanna sit around." They looked back and forth waiting for someone to suggest something until my girl said "We should go explore the old hospital!". I wasn't really that interested, we had explored it about a week beforehand and had to leave due to the black mold covering the walls, but i went along with the idea because she was so set on the idea. So we left the coffee shop and drove to the local Walmart, it was about a mile down the road and the halfway point between the coffee shop and the hospital. We bought a few cans of spray paint and some dust masks for the mold and drove on down to the hospital. We parked in the neighboring parking lot as to not attract any unwanted attention. I parked and got out of the car, handing everyone a can of paint and a mask. "Don't take the mask off in the hospital, the mold is everywhere and i don't want anyone dying tonight." I chuckled and nudged my GF and we walked up to the hospital. The hospital had been closed for 7 years, it was the only hospital in town and my mother used to work there. From the outside it looked fine, the brick in fine shape with only the occasional broken window from years of people exploring just like us. Inside however was a different story, the once clean and sterile hospital was now filled with mold. Puddles of orange water from years of rust and rain, and the wall paper peeling from the walls. Wires hung from the ceiling like some sort of robotic jungle of vines, or worse a spiders web, meant to ensnare any passers by. The ceiling was rotted and had crumbled away in places to expose the rusted pipes and old wiring above. Not really somewhere one would want to be at 2:00 am. Considering we had been there a week before, i knew several ways in and out of the hospital and even how to get to the roof. So I led the group to a rather large broken window and climbed through, turning on the light on my phone as to see. I put on my mask as the others climbed through and they folled in suit with their masks. We explored the halls stopping every so often to brush aside some Cobb-webs, or spray paint something obscene or creepy on the walls. As I went i put lyrics to nursery rhymes on the walls bit by bit to scare anyone else who would come in after tonight. As we came to the end of a long hall I stopped to check my phone, it had reset itself, not unusual considering it was a piece of crap. As i stood there waiting for it to come back on i heard, well i don't know what i heard. Thinking back on it, it seemed to be gurgling. Not Gurgling like you would with mouth wash but...well more like a desiccated corpse choking on old blood, sounds odd and cliched i know. As i heard that noise a chill ran down my spine and i look to the group. "Did you guys hear that?" my girl punches me in the arm and says to stop trying to scare them. I laugh it off...but that noise seems to just ring through my mind. As we explore deeper into the hospital i just cant seem to get that sound out of my head. I tell the group i'm going for a piss and set off. I almost make it back to that hallway when i stop. My mind is screaming at me "What the hell are you doing dumb-ass?! You trying to get yourself killed?!?". I agree and decide to head back but as i do i hear that noise again...its closer, and this time i can make it out better. Its like i said before, a low gurgle but this time i can make out what seems to be a hissing sound. I freeze in place and all i can think is, "I cant hear the group anymore!". I run back as fast as my legs will take me and get to the room where i left the group.... They are all just sitting around smoking a joint. I wipe the sweat from my head and my girl can tell that i'm upset over something. She recomends that we leave. We were all out of spray paint at that point so the guys were fine with the idea. I am just relieved at the thought of being out of here, so we set off. We walk back to the window we came in through and i wait as the others climb through. As my GF climbs through ahead of me a give her a slap on the ass just to mess with her. I laugh, knowing the whole event is over, and begin to climb through the window. As i'm about to make it out i again hear the sound, again closer than before...but this time...right behind me. I can feel heavy breathing on my neck, and it smells of the rotten flesh of a mass grave. I throw myself from the window and land on the ground panting. I look at the window and there is nothing there. I drive the guys back to the coffee shop without a word, and i drop of my GF at her house then go home. I havent thought of these events much because I had no reason to, but lately these events have been haunting my dreams. Ive moved from that town but still it persists. I dream i am in that hospital...alone...and then it comes from the shadows. I never see what it is, i always wake up just before it can get me. I haven't slept in a few days, i don't want to anymore, but its been so long and im so tired. Maybe i wont dream of it....all i know right now is that i'm home alone, its 2 am....and I swear i can hear gurgling.... Lazarus Jack (talk) 18:51, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Lazarus Jack Category:Blog posts